Martins et al. discloses an optically active transition metal complex catalyst having an aminophosphine-phosphinite ligand (Synlett., 1998, Vol. 10, pp1162), however, the catalyst was not always satisfactory in the asymmetric reaction of converting a carbonyl compound to a chiral alcohol compound.
Hence, a more effective catalyst that can be suitably used for industrial-scale production has been desired.